Button Pushing
by crearealidad
Summary: Cam takes full advantage of her newly discovered knowledge to help Brennan let go...
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title: Button Pushing

Raiting: MA/NC-17

Warnings/Spoilers: Post-ep for "Aliens in a Spaceship", contains femslash

Summary: Cam takes full advantage of her newly discovered knowledge to help Brennan let go…

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Trust me. Otherwise, they would not be allowed on broadcast television… No copyright infringement intended here, just a little not-so-clean fun.

Dedicated to spybarbie: An inspiration, a beta, and a dirty mind.

For rocking my world with her relentlessly evil suggestions.

Author's Note: This is pure smut with more than a little dominance and submission. Not your thing… turn back now, but you're missing out…

I have plans stop you.

It's nearly eleven at night and you're still crouched over those skull fragments you've spent the last sixteen hours reconstructing. Sure, you got a little relief when Angela coaxed you over to the lounge for coffee and a bagel. But certainly that wasn't enough.

I stop at your office first, picking up your blazer and the shoulder bag that serves as your purse, and scan your desk for any other personal effects you might require, but find only neatly stacked case files and office supplies stored in compartmentalized holders.

Next, I find you, easy enough. You're still locked down on that stool, white gloved hands delicately sorting out fractions of bones that I can't even imagine being able to identify. You've abandoned your lab coat and blazer for that sheath of brown masquerading as a camisole and you've given up on the ponytail that's now drooping low on the back of your head, barely containing the strands of auburn. I watch silently as your hands shaken as you attempt to bring a small piece into closer focus, nearly dropping the delicate bone.

I've got to get you out of here.

"Doctor Brennan…" I say softly, not wanting to startle you. But your focus is unwavering, still trained on the puzzle before you. Tucking your jacket under my arm, I swipe my pass and join you on the platform. Even now, I've not managed to divert your attention, but I'm prepared to fight dirty.

"Temperance," I call teasingly, seeing the muscles of your back ripple with annoyance as you lower the bone to the table, still refusing to turn to face me.

"Yes, Camille?" You reply and I have to smirk at your near sing-song tone. The man has taught you well.

"You're going home."

"Not until I finish with optical cavity. I've nearly completed the—"

"You're done, Temperance."

"No. I'm not."

Stubborn. You're still not looking at me, so I move around the table until I'm looking at the top of your down-turned head. "I'm serious, Temperance," I scold, enjoying the tightening of your jaw at my use of your first name. Yeah, I know it unnerves you here, in this place. It doesn't belong here with the doctor and her bones. "You're going home and you're not coming back until Monday morning, even if I have to cuff and drag you home."

Your eyes finally meet mine, on fire with indignant rage. I thought that would get your attention.

"I don't think that would be an advisable course of action, Doctor Saroyan." Your tone is calm but the tension locked in your muscles belies your obvious aversion to my suggestion.

"If you prefer, I can get security… But I don't imagine they'd be nearly as discreet. You're clearly exhausted and I can't have you making any careless mistakes on this case."

You're on your feet in an instant. The implication that you were anything but perfectly meticulous got you, didn't it? Your eyes flash as you stride around the table, those latex encased hands already firmly grasping your hips in righteous defiance.

"How I choose to regulate my sleep patterns is none of your business. And the implication that I can't monitor my own energy levels is quite frankly insulting and unprofessional."

We're toe-to-toe now, you're stiff, righteous anger aligned with my casually cocked hip and lightly crossed arms and you have no idea girl what all that radiated tension is asking for. And I can't help but laugh at the angry flush that's gracing those dramatic cheekbones of yours. I came prepared, but I never expected that I would be able to push those buttons so rapidly and the dizzying speed with which I got you riled is making my heart race in a way I hadn't anticipated.

You're panting now after your little tirade, less than a foot away, anticipating my protest. When I don't speak, I hear your breath catch for a moment. But when I bring a hand to your bare shoulder, a new kind of blush spreads across the ivory skin of your chest, and the sight of it throws me.

This I hadn't anticipated at all.

The plan was just to get you away from the lab. All day I'd watched you. I told you to take the damn day off. Fucking buried alive, but still you insisted on being here the very next day. I knew you needed the work, the focus, so I'd acquiesced. But I knew that someone would need to stop you. I'd hoped that your friends would step in, stop you. While they'd tried, they'd been too gentle, unwilling to push. So the responsibility had fallen to me.

You were going to need me to push. Hard. I'd need to provoke you, unravel all that focus until you fought me. We'd fight and I'd win, drive you home, and leave you stranded in your apartment. Simple. The idea had given me a strange little thrill as I played it out in my mind.

Since my arrival here at the Jeffersonian I'd battled your damnable stubbornness and imagined what it would be like to make you bend. To strip you of all of the logic and reason that you kept yourself wrapped in until I had total control. Even my decision to give in to Booth's charm had been tinged with my desire to one-up you. Not once though had I ever considered the possibility that you might actually enjoy participating in my little game.

But damn you… You had to respond to my touch. Played into that little thrill unconsciously.

I'd seen it happen before, with him. He'd get your goat, provoking all that stubborn resistance with his cajoling banter. Then, he'd touch you: Just something simple, platonic. A brush of the shoulders in passing. A playful poke. A hand on your shoulder. And it would happen. Heat and color would blossom on your skin like a fire ignited. Arousal's a tricky bitch to predict, but I'd assumed that this particular trigger was inspired by him, not the battle for control that prefaced it.

My miscalculation left my mouth dry and my body unexpectedly aware of you.

Your skin is sweltering under my touch as I skim my hand experimentally down your tense bicep. My action is rewarded with a quick swipe of your tongue over your lips. I let the barest edge of my thumb graze the curve of your breast where it meets your arm as it travels down to take hold of your wrist. Your lips part as my fingers close firmly around your wrist and your breath quickens and suddenly I'm the one suffused with heat. It lasts only a few moments before your clamp your mouth shut, forcing yourself to control those heated breaths, but I caught your little slip. And I won't forget it.

With a stubborn jut of your jaw, you jerk your wrist from my hand, taking a step back. This I recognize. Smiling, I counter by taking a step towards you, closing the gap, catching the brief flicker of surprise in your eyes. "Temperance, either you let me take you home or I can place you administrative leave and have security take care of you. This is for your own damn good. After yesterday, I really shouldn't have even allowed you back to work today."

"I have work to do. I'm fine. It seems counter-productive to make me go home in the middle of this reconstruction just because I was a little shaken up."

"Listen to yourself, Doctor Brennan. You nearly _died_ yesterday. Five more minutes… We would have been too late."

"But I didn't die. I'm alive and this is someone's child—"

"Who's been dead for fifteen years. A few more days isn't going to make it any easier on her family."

You falter only slightly when I bring my hand to your shoulder again, fully anticipating the delicious sound of your stuttering, "B—But I… someone needs to… They still want answers. Time… it doesn't change that."

Emboldened, my hand slides up to cup your flushed cheek and I get another brief glimpse of that slick tongue as I reply, "And you'll give them answers, Temperance." My other hand finds your wrist, tugging you gently closer. "But tonight, you're going to stop this stubborn foolishness and get some rest. You're not a goddamned robot, woman. Let me—"

You wrench yourself abruptly from my grip and push me back by my shoulders. I stagger back in surprise as I hear you growl, "Don't touch me."

"If you'd stop being so stubborn… You have until I count to ten, Temperance, to make your decision. Me or security…"

You're eyeing me warily as I slowly walk towards the phone on the table beside me, my arm extended. "Ten…"

I watch as begin my count down watching that deepen.

"Nine…"

Your breath quickens and I feel mine pick up, excitement looming.

"Eight…"

Indecision is beginning to show in your worried frown, your eyes narrowing to focus on my hand, contemplating the sincerity of my threat.

"Seven…"

Your uncertainty is mounting as I draw nearer to the phone as you shift from one foot to another, your eyes glancing around, hunting for an escape route.

"Six…"

My breath catches in my throat when you take a step towards me, your fingers fluttering nervously over your hips, hesitating before landing there at your waist.

"Five… Dr. Brennan, I'm quite serious. Stop acting like a child—"

This time it's more than a step and my voice fails me as you spring towards me, your hands taking hold of my wrists roughly. You push me back until I collide with the railing and your body crashes into mine, trying to pin me to the spot.

Your bag and your jacket fall to the floor then, sliding away from my grip. My wrists are crushed against the metal bar and your face is inches from mine. You smell like coffee and dust, but you feel like sex: Intimate, hot, determined, and fully physical. I can feel myself melting, but I have to win tonight, so I suck in a breath, thrust my hips against yours and shove you back, freeing my wrists with a quick jerk and a twist.

You fall back, stunned. God, but you look incredible there, flushed and sweating, nipples perked and straining through that impossibly thin camisole. I bet you're even wet.

Licking my lips, I push myself off the rail and approach you slowly. I can tell by the rapid movement of your eyes that you're confused. Don't you worry, hon, I'll fix that soon enough.

It takes just three easy steps to reach you and two seconds to knock you back again. I push you from your shoulders and you stagger back unsteadily. Perhaps it's the exhaustion. Perhaps it's the arousal. Either way, with a few little shoves I've got your back to a work station desk with wide eyes and shaking hands, and it only takes a few strides to close that final distance.

I've got you know. I press my palms down on top of yours where they lay on the desktop and my hips drive into yours, leaving you no space for leverage and no time to think. You're biting your lip and glancing around, perhaps hoping someone will pop in, bring a stop to this little battle that you're losing. I'm watching that lip and feeling my excitement surging at the heat I can feel rolling off of you in waves.

No chance.

"Four, three two… Which one's it gonna be, Temperance. Me? Or security?"

A tiny squeak escapes your lips as I jut my hips firmly into yours to punctuate my statement before you manage to stammer with a quivering voice, your cheeks stained a dramatic crimson, "You… You can take me—" Your voice breaks as a low moan rolls from your lips.

And in an instant I'm swallowing it, pressing my lips to yours as my desire reaches a fevered pitch. For a moment, you're frozen under my touch, but my tongue darts out to follow the path that yours had traced just a short while ago and your lips pop open, acquiescing to my silent demand. My lips slant over yours and our hips are sliding back and forth as I drag my fingers up to take hold of your shoulders.

Your hands are now free and they come to my waist as your jaw presses towards me, trying to take control of the kiss. I pull my mouth away from yours, reclaiming your wrists with my hands and plant them firmly back on the table. You squirm against me and I revel in the feel of it. A smile spreads to my lips as you try to pull them free, but I'm not letting you win.

I come back to your mouth once more, aligning my lips to yours, noting that they're already swollen. The smell of your arousal is evident now as I kiss you with a ferocity that has you bending backwards slightly, our chests pressed together so tight I can feel each sharp little gasp you make. I bring my lips away from yours, dragging them over the skin of your jaw, tasting the sweat along your throat as your head falls back to allow me access to that soft skin.

As I close my teeth lightly down on the tight flesh on your collarbone, something inside me spills over when I hear the sound of you begging. "Please, Camille…" Your voice is so harsh and deep that it sends simmering, wet arousal straight to my center. "Let me touch you, please."

Struggling to maintain my composure, I shake my head, immediately feeling your hands wriggling in a feeble attempt to free themselves. "You told me to take you… now you're mine…" I whisper, bringing my lips directly against your ear as I speak.

Your fingers go still and I know I've won.

"This is what you wanted… isn't it?" I ask you, letting my tongue tease the rim of your ear as I wait for your response.

I have to lick my dry lips as you drag in a long, unsteady breath. Each time you inhale I feel your breasts crushing against my chest, those hard nipples poking against my soft flesh. "Well, Temperance?"

"Yes!" The answer escapes you in a short burst and then the rest of the words come spilling out as your fingers unwittingly curl with excitement as I wedge my thigh between yours, pressing up against your obviously molten center. "But… This isn't fair, you've got to let me touch you… I'll do anything…" Your words dissolve to whimpers as I press more firmly on your fingers and bring my lips back to yours in a brief, teasing kiss.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I've got to get you off this platform. Too many damned security cameras that have already seen too much.

You're literally melting in my hands and your promise is tempting me. I can feel your trembling need pressing into the top of my thigh and, in my mind, you're already stripped naked and bending under my touch. But I've got to be certain first that you're not playing possum, not that I think your strict, rational mind could have possibly allowed that pleading, desperate promise to obey to escape your lips.

"I'm going to my office. If you follow me, you're mine for the rest of the night."

Your eyes fall shut as your head tilts back in a delicious moan. I can't keep my lips from tasting the exposed skin there once more, savoring the salty taste of your sweat.

I feel your throat close as you swallow roughly and manage to mutter, "And if I don't… follow you…"

"You can go home, get some rest, and I'll never speak a word to anyone. If you stay and try to work, I really will call security."

Slowly, I extricate myself from your body, letting my thigh skim along the seam of your pants harshly as I withdraw. Instantly, I can feel the cool air where your heated form had been and I shudder with excitement as your head lifts, bringing your eyes to mine. I allow myself to take in the desire that's burning there for only a moment before I turn, leaving you behind as I stride towards my office to wait.

I've won and now I've got a new set of plans.

**End Note: **

I'm really not as evil as I seem, ending it here. Chapter Two is already finished, but my beta fell asleep on me… So this will continue tomorrow… once she wakes up.

The original idea for this fic came to me while listening to Barenaked Ladies' "Tonight Is The Night I Fell Asleep At The Wheel." My mind got to thinking about the lyrics as an analogy for allowing yourself to completely give up control and the consequences of doing so, and because I really am that twisted, I turned death by roll-over accident into a little fantasy about just who would win if Cam really did try to take control of Brennan…


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, girl

**Title: **Button Pushing (2/?)  
**Rating:** MA/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Brennan/Cam  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Post-ep for "Aliens in a Spaceship"  
**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me. Trust me. Otherwise, they would not be allowed on broadcast television… No copyright infringement intended here, just a little not-so-clean fun.  
**Summary:** Cam takes full advantage of her newly discovered knowledge to help Brennan let go…

Oh, girl. Don't come in here like that.

Your chin is raised a little too high and you fixed that damned drooping ponytail. I'm surprised that you haven't pulled on that blazer, with the lab coat over top, the way you're crossing your arms and eyeing me.

I want you freshly kissed and flustered, with a blush staining your cheeks and that camisole rolled up to be just slightly too high above the waist of your pants so I can see that strip of bare flesh. I want you begging, like you did out there, tilted back and confused as hell.

Now I'm going to have to drag that part of you back out.

You're watching me with curious eyes, the questions spoken even without movement from your lips. You want to know how I knew when you so clearly did not know yourself. Our little bout on the platform caught you off guard, but now we're on even ground, watching one another with care.

I'm waiting for you to make your move, because as much as I know you want this, it could all go downhill in an instant. My mind is still reeling from the speed with which my intentions had changed. I am certain now of what I want, but your presence here does not necessarily indicate your certainty. I'm following your fidgeting like a tennis match as you waver between speaking and running with shifting feet, wetting your lips with your tongue. Each sweep of my eyes tells me we could play like this all night, and never lose a volley.

Our eyes meet and you're daring me to move. But I won't be moving from this spot until you do.

"Temperance, come here."

Gotcha. That name really gets you doesn't it?

I can tell because your body twitches immediately towards me, resolve forgotten for an instant. But then you step backwards, hesitant. I can see the blush of uncertainty rising in your cheeks, so I press on.

"I said, come here, Temperance," I command softly, my voice sharp and certain.

A grin spreads across my lips when your arms fall to your sides and you don't step back.

"You said you wanted to touch me. If you want a chance, you're going to have to prove yourself and do as I say. I already know what you want… You just need to learn how to get it."

The wall you erected before coming in here crumbles at my words. You come towards me then, as uncertain and timid. I can see the trembling in your fingers as they play at the seams of your pants. You stop less than a foot away, eyelids lowered.

"Very good, Temperance." Bringing my hand up, I tilt your face up towards me. Holding you there, I step back, following the blush that's blossomed on your face downward to where it disappeared beneath your camisole. I allow my eyes to take in the curve of your breast, noting that your nipples are visible as they press against the thin fabric. You struggle not to squirm under my hold and my scrutiny as my eyes travel down, following the curve of your hips to those long legs of yours, remembering the feel of all of that body pressed against mine as it had bent back against the rail.

I can feel your harsh swallow as my eyes travel back up a slow smile spreading across my face as I meet your eyes once more. "You're mine. You decided that by coming in here. You could have gone home, Temperance." Releasing your chin, I step back once more. "Tonight I am not Dr. Saroyan. You are to call me Mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," you reply, nearly stuttering over the phrase. Your eyes flick momentarily to the door, but I'm not worried. I've got you now.

I lean against my desk to admire you. "Now, I want you to tell me what you wanted, Temperance."

"I wanted… to touch you, Mistress," you tell me in a long-winded whisper.

"I know that," I reply, shaking my head at you. "I want to know where you wanted to touch me. How you wanted to touch me…"

Your hands move before I can react, catching me behind my neck and at my waist, tugging me until your body is flush with mine. I groan at your ferocity as you claim my lips in a kiss, contending valiantly with my lips.

But as quickly as contact is made, I bring it to an end, my hand snatching you back by your ponytail. Then a hard gasp bursts up from your lungs, your hips rocking against me seeking blance, as my other hand presses you down to your knees. You go down easily but slow.

My tongue roves over my lips, soothing away the dull ache left behind by the impact of your mouth. I bring my eyes to your down-turned face, trying to catch my breath.

You'd lulled me into believing you'd given in, but apparently your challenge to my authority had only begun. Even there at my feet, I can read lines of tension, which belie the docility you are displaying at my feet.

"Did I ask you to touch me Temperance?"

"No, Mistress."

You're definitely in the game now. I should have known. While the sound of that title is certainly arousing, I'm better than that.

"Take off your shirt, Temperance."

You don't move.

I reach down to cup your jaw, tilting your face up towards me. "Did you hear me?" I ask warningly. "I said that you need to take off your shirt for your Mistress."

Staunchly you defy me, your jaw locked tight with defiance, lips pulled back in a tight scowl. I release you then, turning away and moving towards the door. My hand is on the doorknob when I call back to you, "Last chance, Temperance. Take off your shirt or this is over."

You don't respond.

Turning the doorknob, I open the door and I'm crossing the threshold when I hear you whisper, "Wait."

That's it, bend a little.

Without turning around, I ask, "Are you doing as I asked, Temperance?"

"Yes Mistress."

Turning back towards you, I see your hands taking hold of the hem of your shirt. It peels away slowly, revealing your back in inch by inch increments. The stretchy fabric catches on your ponytail, loosening your silky strands slightly from their tie.

Pulling the door closed behind me, I move to stand behind you, pausing for a long moment before placing a rewarding hand on the space between your shoulder blades, smiling to see you shiver in response.

"No bra…" I whisper, noting the slight shiver that creeps under my hands along your skin under my hand.

I move next to stand beside you, my fingers playing with the end of your ponytail, careful not to touch your bare skin. "You're not exactly winning me over here, Temperance. All you have to do is follow my instructions and I will give you exactly what you want. I can be a very kind Mistress who can make you very happy. But I don't tolerate disobedience."

Your head turns to look up at me, following my form as I move around you, admiring the lean curves that those slacks are clinging to. Your sides are rising and falling rapidly with your short breaths, leaving your lips hanging just barely open.

Once I'm standing behind you, I bring my hands to your hair, dragging your hair loose from its bond, watching as it fans out over your shoulders. My fingertips drive into it from the front, combing through and tugging your head upward until your neck is bent all the way back as I step up to stand so close behind you that I can feel the heat of you against my thighs. Holding you steady by your hair, I watch your eyelids flutter as a whimper escapes those deliciously parted lips. "And I do believe I asked you a question, Temperance and I still haven't received a proper answer."

With another gentle tug, your head is resting against my crotch and a shuddering moan is my reward. Your back is arched causing your breasts to jut erotically out, those rosy-brown nipples puckered to hardened nubs by the air. "Because this is so new to you, I will give you one more chance to answer my question satisfactorily. Further transgressions will result in punishment, Temperance. I don't want to punish you, but I will not hesitate if it becomes necessary. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you were asking for when you begged me to let you touch me."

I release your hair and step back. I begin unbuttoning the buttons on my blouse, one by one as I move around to once more lean against my desk to watch you squirming on your knees. Your eyes widen with each button undone and I stop mid-way up my chest, waiting for your part in this.

"I wanted to put my hand behind your neck…"

I unfasten one more button, waiting for you to continue, my heart racing at the husky roughness of your voice against my ears.

"And I wanted to put my hands on your back, get them under… on your skin. I wanted to pull you closer…"

One more button is freed and your tongue comes out to wet your lips. God, you're beautiful there, attempting to catch your surging breath, breasts lifting gently with each one. Your hands nervously clasp in front of those thick auburn curls at the apex of your thighs and I shake my head disapprovingly.

"Put those hands behind your back, Temperance, I want to see you while you tell me."

"Yes, Mistress," you reply, quickly pulling your hands behind your back. I release the final button, letting my blouse fall loosely over my chest, watching the delicate way your teeth take hold of your swollen lip as your eyes examine my newly exposed skin.

Pushing off the desk, I come towards you, stopping only when the flowing fabric of my shirt is brushing your lips. A test.

I can barely take a breath before you are deliberately disobeying, your lips sucking a trail up to my navel to suck. My breath catches in my throat as you boldly take hold of my shirt with those nimble fingers and tug it free, the fabric catching and hanging from my wrists. You're on your feet in an instant, your hands cupping my breast, clutching, dragging your nails over my nipples through the satin fabric.

I jerk my hands free of the cuffs of my shirt then take hold of your wrists, dragging you around behind my desk and tossing you into my chair. Opening my drawers, I find a roll of white gauze and turn to find you've risen once more to your feet. No way, girl, you're not getting away that easily.

In an instant, I have you pinned roughly down against the desk and I kick your feet apart, using my weight to hold you in place. Taking hold of your wrists, I pull them behind you and use the gauze to bind your hands together as tightly as I can without hurting you. Once the knot is secure, I hold you down with one hand and use the other to bring a sharp slap down on your rounded ass.

Your whole body jerks in surprise, a whimper escaping your lips, but you make no move to rise. I watch as your legs shift, spreading slightly wider as I catch my breath. "That was quite the little show, Temperance. I hope you're prepared for your punishment."

I pull you to your feet and bring you back to the open space on the other side of my desk. "I'm going to let go of you, but you are not to move. You are not to speak."

You nod, your fingers shaking unsteadily as I release you. I stand close, waiting to see if you will obey. When you remain still, I begin silently unfastening your slacks, careful not to make contact with your skin. Once they're loose, I tug them down and they pool around your ankles.

God damn.

You're wearing a fucking thong. Black and tight and nearly not there against your smooth creamy skin. I have to remind myself that I'm not touching you right now. This is your punishment.

Drawing in a breath, I begin. "Step out of those pants, Temperance…" I wait until you've managed to kick away the fabric after you adorably kicked off your shoes and disentangled your ankles from the mess. "Where do you want your punishment Temperance? No, no, don't answer yet. Would you like me to gag you? Make it impossible for you to speak?"

Your breath quickens as I move my hand over your mouth, inches from your skin, still not making contact. I pause, feeling the heat of your breath on my hand and smile. "Or perhaps you'd like something a little more… physical…" Walking slowly, I stand behind you, examining the soft curve of your ass. You're struggling not to squirm.

"Perhaps a spanking? No…" I laugh softly, watching the muscles of your ass twitch at my suggestion. "I think you'd enjoy that, Temperance. No, I think perhaps you like me to pinch your nipples, pull at them until you cry out. Or maybe I'll just leave you here. Tie up your ankle and let you wait until someone comes to find you…"

Your eyes widen and I'm almost tempted to do it. You look downright fearful and it makes me smile. "Don't look so frightened…" I whisper soothingly, my hand moving of its own volition to slide up the inside of your smooth thigh. I pull it away quickly and catch your answering moan as it leaves. "You're just going to have to make sure you listen more carefully next time…" I bring my hand back, this time sliding a single finger up the back of your thigh, watching the tremors ripple up your body. "Because all you have to do to get exactly what you want is to behave."

**End Note:** I originally intended this two be only two parts, but by now most of you know me better than that. More updates coming on this and other fics as fast my fingers can transcribe my own bad hand writing from notebooks… I _really_ need a new wifi card so I can type instead of hand-writing on the go…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Button Pushing (Part 1)

**Title: **Button Pushing (Part 3)  
**Rating:** MA/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Brennan/Cam  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Post-ep for "Aliens in a Spaceship"  
**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me. Trust me. Otherwise, they would not be allowed on broadcast television… No copyright infringement intended here, just a little not-so-clean fun.  
**Summary:** Cam takes full advantage of her newly discovered knowledge to help Brennan let go…

_Your eyes widen and I'm almost tempted to do it. You look downright fearful and it makes me smile. "Don't look so frightened…" I whisper soothingly, my hand moving of its own volition to slide up the inside of your smooth thigh. I pull it away quickly and catch your answering moan as it leaves. "You're just going to have to make sure you listen more carefully next time…" I bring my hand back, this time sliding a single finger up the back of your thigh, watching the tremors ripple up your body. "Because all you have to do to get exactly what you want is to behave."_

Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to see. Tremble. Bend.

I could feel your feet shifting, trying to hold steady as I allowed my finger to drift higher still, sliding under the thin strap of your thong, teasing along the curve of your hip. You're head has turned to the side you're licking your lips, so clearly fighting the urge to press back against me. I lift the elastic slightly and then release it with a snap, satisfied with jolt that ripples along your body. You're impatient and on the verge of desperate, clearly trying to restrain from writhing in your prone position.

The terrain of your back is smooth, toned muscle quivering and gathered from the awkward angle of your arms and I can't resist the temptation to trace the soft contours of it. My hand presses against the quivering muscles of your lower back between your bound wrists, my fingers spreading as I push them upward, your back arching into my touch. I step in closer, pressing my hips against you as I twist my fingers into you hair to tug you back against me gently. I bend over, pressing my chest against the heated surface of your back, sucking in a breath to control the excitement that threatens to make me lose my control of the situation. I can feel how wet I am, leaving my underwear damp against me, and I know I'm going to have to get something out of this. There's no way I'll be able to just go home with this ache still throbbing between my legs.

Suddenly, you shift beneath me, and your hips buck back, striving to increase the contact. I immediately stand up, releasing your hair and stepping just far enough away to deprive you of my touch.

Your head whips around, your lips parting in a sigh at my departure, and you look at me as I take another step back. I wait for a moment, just hoping that you'll try something; give me an excuse to push your farther.

When you don't move, I smile and can't resist letting my finger slide along the damp scrap of fabric that's barely hiding your slit, but then quickly withdraw my hand and walk around to the front of the desk, bringing the finger to my lips to suck the faint salty taste of you. That makes you smile and shift uncomfortably, tingling excitement racing along my skin at the sight.

You turn to watch me move, disappointed frown gracing your soft lips. "Watch, but don't move," I warn.

Briefly your eyes flicker at the thought and you even rise ever so slightly, but something makes you think better of it. Instead, your eyes catch sight of my hands as they reach behind me to unfasten my bra. As the bra loosens, your eyes are fixed on my chest, that tongue sneaking out to swipe at your lips. I slip it off, letting it fall to the floor and watch your lips part slightly, that blush crawling over your features and darkening your eyes. I can almost feel those warm, wet lips on my nipples and they harden immediately, tingling with the contact of your gaze.

"I bet you want to touch again, don't you, Temperance?" I tease, bringing my hands to my breasts, running my palms across the points to sooth them, eyes carefully watching the impatient shifting in your hips. Your fingers are curling at your back and shifting in their bonds, and I nearly lose my concentration as I imagine their touch against my skin.

But that's not what's happening here.

"Do you?" I ask, realizing suddenly that you've not replied to my question. I knew the answer, but you needed to say it. I could see it in your eyes.

"Yes, Mistress," you whimper. Arousal has left your voice rough and low, the words now rolling like a heated caress along my skin.

Dragging my hands down over my stomach, I catch the scent of your arousal in the air and I find that I'm licking my lips with the anticipation of tasting you. My fingers shake as I step out of my shoes and unfasten my pants, allowing them to slip to the floor, cursing the fact that I'd chosen a rather plain pair of cream colored bikinis and not something more appealing. But then none of this had been part of the plan when I left the house this morning. I hadn't even intended to allow you to stay this late.

You're not disappointed however. You're shifting even more now, your back arching to lift your face to look more fully upon me, your gaze dragging up and down my bare skin until I'm the one trembling.

Stop it. Or I might not be able to finish this, girl.

I make quick work of my underwear, skimming them down my legs and stepping out of them, trying not to feel the way you were devouring me with your eyes. However, it seems I'm too late. You've seen something and you're wrenching your hands free of the gauze and pushing yourself up off the desk. Before I'm even upright, you've come around the desk and you've got one hand at the back of my neck and the other grasping roughly at my ass, tugging me against you, only to push us both back until we hit the wall.

The hand on my ass slips farther; sliding along my wet folds from behind, then raking down my thigh only to tug it up until it's hitched up against your hip. Your mouth has found my throat and has me arched back, hips thrusting with a moan. I struggle to catch up with where you're taking us as the hand behind my neck cups and squeezes against my breast, roughly dragging a palm over my nipple. Your fingers are digging into my skin and urging me closer and I can't even manage to bring mine up from where they've fallen at my sides.

Damn it. Stop breaking the rules. It was supposed to be the other way around here.

But your fingers keep curling against me and now you've got one slick finger sliding over my clit with quick, delicate strokes and your mouth has found my lips and I'm totally hopeless. And I'll be damned if you're not laughing against my mouth, teasingly sliding your tongue along my lower lip when I whimper at your way-too-light touches on my clit. Already I'm shuddering. One hand manages to regain consciousness, finding the creamy skin of your ass, tugging you towards me until I can feel your hips grinding against my own.

Your teeth close down on my lip and my hips jerk, grinding against your finger until you press harder, pinching my clit between two strong fingers, sliding the length of them along the sides of my quivering center. My other hand rises, finding your breast, claiming it with splaying fingers grasping and you sigh against my lips. "I knew it…"

You knew what?

Slowly, I'm regaining control until I feel your finger sliding into me. One, thin, agile finger, sliding along the slick walls and I'm shaking roughly, my hips rolling, urging you to press harder, deeper. Your skin is growing slick with sweat and I can taste it on your lips as I fight to control the kiss, my tongue delving past your lips to roll along the roof of your mouth. The motion drives a moan from your throat and your finger increases it's tempo inside of me, another finger joining the agonizing pleasure.

I'm breathless and have to pull back from our kiss, my head falling back against the wall as your fingers arch deeper, your thumb dragging roughly against my clit with each thrust. Of their own volition, my hips respond to the motion, roughly grinding against your thrusts until I can feel them stretching me, wracking my body with tremors of heat and desperation.

In the back of my mind, I know I should stop you, push you off and lay out a punishment worthy of your disobedience. But the only sound I can make is gasping as your hips pin me back, preventing my shaking leg from giving in. I nearly manage to form the syllables of your name, but they quickly dissolve into harsh breaths and gasps as you take hold of my nipple and tug, twisting slightly until I cry out.

Fuck you for being so damn good at this game. I'm losing and it's way too good.

Unable to reclaim my lips, your mouth finds my throat, pushing me closer to the edge as your teeth nick against the sensitive skin, sending heat surging through me. Your soft hair teases against my chest, tingling and tickling. I weave my finger through the heavy locks, guiding your mouth to my collarbone, aching with the delicious feeling of your breath and your tongue warming the skin. Each thrust of your fingers inside of me makes me drag you closer, crushing your mouth to my skin. The heat is overwhelming and my head spins as you push me over the edge, my muscles clenching down around you. My body is on fire and I can't figure out just how you did it.

You're too good at this girl.

Even as I come, I'm cursing you. I was supposed to win this game and you had to win. Your fingers continue thrusting inside of me as pleasure surges through my body, leaving me boneless and helpless, pinned to the wall. My leg falls from your hip and I finally manage to open my eyes, finding your face inches from mine, a decidedly satisfied smirk gracing you flushed features.


End file.
